


Like A Prayer Unto The Dawn

by missingnolovefic



Series: Where The Lost Sleep [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Awkward Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, King!Ryan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Virginity, blowjob, handjob, virgin!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is fascinated by Ramsey's fool. Gavin has a falling out with Geoff and falls into the Mad King's lap.</p><p>A story about divided loyalties and falling in love. But mostly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Prayer Unto The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where The Lost Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107668) by [whalehuntingboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalehuntingboyfriends/pseuds/whalehuntingboyfriends). 



> Thanks to [Jos](http://whalehuntingboyfriends.tumblr.com/), for allowing me to play in her sandbox, and to [Kayssna](http://kayssna.tumblr.com/) for her encouragement.
> 
> Title from Atreyu's "Honor", which is part of my inofficial WTLG playlist. Story inspired by Chapter 2 of WTLG - spoilers for the first chapter. I'm not sure the premise makes sense without reading at least the first two chapters of that one (and why haven't you read it yet? It's amazing!)
> 
> Unbeta'd and mostly fresh of the press, so if you find any typos, please let me know so I can fix it?

Ryan watched Ray stalk down the corridor and vanish around a corner, bemused. The other had admittedly surprised him, even if his engagement to Michael had thrown him off. Ryan had to assume that it was King Ray’s idea. Ray was definitely the more political minded out of the two young kings. With a sharp tongue, too.

When he returned to the feast hall, most guests were already gone and the servants were tidying up unobtrusively. A couple of his courtiers remained, watching him as he crossed the hall towards his last two foreign guests. A look from him sufficed to shoo two nobles locked in a heated discussion with a renown scientist out of eavesdropping range.

He’d been watching Gavin earlier, observed his jester routine. He was flexible, if obviously tired from the long journey. He couldn’t help but glance along his lithe figure, admire the powerful but sleek muscle the fool sported. Gavin was gesticulating widely, and Michael was laughing at whatever story he was telling.

Ryan frowned. For a king, Michael was acting overly familiar with someone who was basically a peasant from another country - part of Geoff’s court or not. He had expected it of the boy before, but the surprise engagement had him reconsider. Now it only cemented his earlier thoughts, that Ray was obviously the mastermind behind their politics.

He stepped up behind the fool and cleared his throat pointedly. Michael turned to glare at him, his earlier amusement turning into a frown. Gavin flinched and whirled around, glancing at him wildly. He hesitated a second before dropping into an overly elaborate bow. Ryan raised an eyebrow at the fool and then proceeded to ignore him. Instead he gave Michael a mildly bemused look.

“I must admit, I am surprised,” Ryan drawled and watched gleefully as Michael twitched, teeth grinding as he swallowed his anger. “I would have assumed you’d spend more time with your fiancé this close after your engagement. Unless you are already sick of him?”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to insinuate,” Michael growled, jaw clenched. “But I have no wish to listen.”

“Then perhaps you might want to retire early, hm?” Ryan suggested, face carefully blank. Pure fury crossed the other king’s expression at his patronizing tone. Michael bared his teeth in a facsimile of a smile, glaring up at the taller man.

“I might suggest the same for you,” he snapped, eyes burning brightly. “Wouldn’t want to lose too badly in front of your entire kingdom.”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed, but he kept the pleasant smile on his face with a little effort. “Indeed. We wouldn’t want that.”

Michael stood abruptly, nodding to Gavin, who smiled tightly back at the alp king. He glared over his shoulder at Ryan, before stomping off. Ryan chuckled, turning to face the jester instead. Gavin watched him with raised brows, the look on his face too knowing for Ryan’s taste. He narrowed his eyes.

“You must be relatively new to court,” he mused, eyes wandering idly over the green-clad young man. He caught Gavin’s gaze and added caustically, “Either that, or Geoff is even softer with his discipline than I’d assumed. It’s no small wonder he has such trouble governing his kingdom.”

“I grew up an orphan, as you very well know, sire,” Gavin shot back, eyeing the king sharply. “I spent more time at the circus than in court, so pardon my atrocious manners.” He bowed shallowly, muttering under his breath, “Though why you keep seeking me out if they offend you so much-”

Ryan cleared his throat, arching a brow at the fool’s continued insolence. Gavin glared back, hands placed firmly on his hips. He had a point though, loathe as Ryan was to admit it - he could have avoided this conversation just as well.

“Be that as it may,” he replied dryly, “for a fool you are overly familiar with a lot of high-ranking nobles. It makes one wonder.”

Gavin shrugged, gaze wandering over to watch the last guests leave. They were alone except for the servants scurrying about. “While I try to keep up the polite act, I am who I am,” he tried to explain, shrugging again. “I guess it’s refreshing to those used to backstabbing boot-lickers, innit?”

“That’s one way to put it,” Ryan reflected, lips quirking upward. “Some might speculate a different reason for your familiarity with a king, especially one you spend so much time with. Keeping his bed warm, for instance.”

“We’ve shared a bed before,” Gavin admitted offhandedly. Ryan gave him an arch look, and the fool blinked before flushing a deep red. “Not- not like that, I mean- while travelling- and-” he spluttered, averting his eyes as red filled his cheeks.

Ryan wondered how deep that flush reached. He felt his own face heat at the thought, and struggled to regain his composure, glad that Gavin’s own embarrassment kept him from noticing the king’s sudden preoccupation.

“Besides, I’m sure if Geoff invites anyone to his bed, it’ll be Jack,” Gavin deflected, and Ryan hummed contemplatively. That might be something he could use against the other, later. He was distracted though by piercing green eyes. He hadn’t noticed the golden and brown flecks before, and Ryan wondered why he took note now. They eyed each other in silence, seconds ticking away.

“You might consider retiring early as well, sire,” Gavin said finally, clearing his throat. “Tomorrow is, after all, a very important day.”

“I do not need a fool to remind me,” Ryan snapped, crossing his arms, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He considered Gavin with narrowed eyes. “You must be tired, after your journey and performance. Or would you care for a more private show?”

Gavin grimaced, glancing towards the doors. “Exhausted,” he finally admitted, turning back to lock eyes with the king. “If you wish, I can show you my talents after some rest. With your permission, Your Majesty, I shall take my leave.”

“Another day,” Ryan agreed, nodding graciously. He waved a hand carelessly, and Gavin relaxed. “Go on, then.”

As he watched him leave, Ryan wondered to himself why the fool held so much of his attention. The mystery of the scarf, certainly. If he didn’t know better he’d assume Geoff had brought him for that reason alone, to keep Ryan distracted. However, Jack had been anxious earlier, when the other man realized how captivated Ryan was by their court jester.

Shaking his head, Ryan took his leave. There were more important things to brood about than an orphan from the plains.

 

* * *

 

They ran into each other again and again over the next few days.

Gavin started watching the king as thoughtfully as Ryan had been contemplating him.

There was a tantalizing tension hanging unspoken between them.

And then they missed the moment where they should speak, breath ghosting over lips and noses nearly brushing.

They missed the opportunity as they turned away, faces flushed during awkward goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

“King Ryan!” A voice called out behind him, and Ryan glanced over his shoulder. He came to an abrupt halt, watching Gavin storm down the corridor towards him. Servants scurried hurriedly out of his way, but the fool didn’t seem to care.

There was something tight around his eyes, Ryan noticed as the other man stepped closer.

“A word, Your Majesty?” He gave the lingering servants a pointed look. “In private, if you please.”

Ryan’s mind whirred, even as he nodded and ushered Gavin into his own chambers. They hadn’t spoken after that night in the lab, where they had investigated the fool’s scarf together. It had been… relaxing, in a way he hadn’t known since he left university. He enjoyed Gavin’s company and assumed that the other felt similarly, since he kept seeking him out and indulging the Mad King’s requests.

Ryan carefully avoided thinking about their almost kiss.

Or how much he still wanted to go through with that. He wondered if Gavin’s thoughts were similarly stuck on last night - but he knew better than to push. The fool was loyal to Geoff, and he’d been visibly torn when they parted.

Gavin gave his quarters a precursory look, hands clenching into fists at his side. Ryan gave him a questioning look, moving further inside and preparing two glasses of wine. He offered one to the fool, who shook his head. Shrugging, he put the glass on the low table next to the carafe and took a seat, offering the other chair to his guest.

Again, Gavin refused him silently, instead setting to pace across the floor. Ryan watched him intently, contemplating the other’s sour mood. Taking a sip, he decided to wait him out. And sure enough, after a long moment of silence, his shoulders drooped and he let out a long sigh.

“Tomorrow,” he said slowly, keeping his back to the king. His voice sounded tight. “You’re going to win, aren’t you, sire?”

“Most likely,” Ryan agreed, dipping his head. “As it is a game most suited to my strengths. Ray might pose a challenge, and so would Geoff-”

“But Ray has had a falling out with Michael and will likely be distracted,” Gavin finished his sentence, his back tense. He took a deep breath.

“What about Geoff?” Ryan queried quietly, arms crossed.

Gavin shook his head immediately. “He’s off his game. He has trouble concentrating, and his temper is fraying,” Ramsey’s fool replied bitingly. It made Ryan wonder what had happened between them to have Gavin in such a foul mood.

“He’s a tricky opponent,” Ryan contradicted, tilting his head curiously.

“He won’t be a problem, trust me,” Gavin snapped, turning around decisively. Resolve lined his face. “No, you’re going to win this one, and then Michael will be the only real competition for you in the third game.”

“Watch your words, little fool,” Ryan mocked, “or people might suspect you of treason.”

Gavin’s shoulders hunched up to his ears, all his muscles locked tight. He started pacing along Ryan’s desk agitatedly, hands clenched at his sides. Frowning worriedly, Ryan stood up, an inquiry on the tip of his tongue. Then Gavin whirled around, fixing him with an intense look.

“No. I’m done with Geoff, and I’m done talking about him.”

He stepped forth and dropped to his knees before Ryan, eyes not once leaving his. Ryan swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

“I’m yours,” Gavin intoned solemnly, gaze fierce. A moment after he blushed, lashes fluttering and eyes flickering away. “Um. I mean- if you’ll have me, that is-”

Ryan dropped a hand on the blond head, fingers stroking down his temple and cheek, along his jaw to tip his chin up. Gavin fell silent, watching him warily. Waiting for rejection. Something tightened in his chest. Ryan cleared his throat.

“Of course.” He gently cupped Gavin’s face. “Of cour- stand up, you don’t have to kneel- not here where no one can see.”

He offered Gavin a hand up, and the blond eyed it for a second, before grabbing it firmly. Ryan hauled him up, and Gavin swayed slightly. He reached out to steady him and inadvertently pulled him closer. Gavin’s hands settled on his shoulders and their gazes locked. They stood still, staring. Gavin’s tongue poked out and swept over his lower lip, and Ryan’s eyes dropped to follow it. He swallowed, looking back up. Gavin’s eyes grew dark, pupil dilating.

Carefully, Ryan wrapped an arm around the younger man’s waist, pulling him flush to his chest. Gavin’s mouth dropped open, eyes fixed on Ryan’s face as he slid his hands up, one burying itself in the king’s hair, while the other slipped to grip his arm. Ryan let out a breath and leaned in.

 

* * *

 

Gavin pressed close, lips brushing over the king’s. He let out a shuddering breath as a thigh worked its way between his legs, blue eyes staring into his intently. Gavin pushed up against him, locking eyes with the king as if daring him to command otherwise. Ryan stared back evenly, free hand trailing up Gavin’s neck, fingers twisting into the blond strands and tugging harshly.

Gavin gasped, head bowing backwards, and Ryan leaned in, teeth grazing over the bared throat. Gavin’s hands tightened on the king’s shirt, and his eyes falling closed as he enjoyed the sensation of a hot mouth over his pulse point. The king’s other hand dropped to his lower back, and he arched his spine, his balance in Ryan’s hands. He shivered at the thought.

Ryan moved higher and slotted their mouths together, and Gavin surged forward before he could think about it, their noses bumping against each other. Ryan made a startled noise, leaning back and blinking at him. Gavin could feel his cheeks heat, embarrassment written on his face, but the king just shook his head, a smile playing around his lips. He leaned back in, angling Gavin’s head with a tug on his hair, and Gavin followed his directions willingly.

The kiss started tentative, both of them unsure of themselves and how they fit. Ryan moved his lips carefully over Gavin’s, and the blond was content to move at the king’s pace for a while. Then impatience overtook him, and he bit into Ryan’s lower lip, eliciting a gasp from the usually composed king. He surged forward, tongue pushing between Ryan’s parted lips. Felt the other still with shock, before kissing him with ever more fervour in turn.

They broke apart breathing heavily, staring at each other. Ryan rubbed his thumb over Gavin’s cheek slowly, and the other’s eyes drooped to half-lidded as he leaned into the touch. Taking a deep breath, Ryan nuzzled his other cheek. Gavin hummed, squeezing Ryan’s biceps. Leaning back, he looked up to the king nervously.

“Can we…?” He jerked his head to point towards the bed, and Ryan straightened.

“Are you sure?” he asked as he cupped Gavin’s face gently in both his hands. The blond nodded faintly, smiling shyly at Ryan.

“I’m sure,” he murmured, leaning in to brush their mouths together chastely. “Are you? We don’t have to rush into anything mind, I just thought-”

Gavin shrugged helplessly, not quite able to put his feelings into words. Ryan gulped, looking away and nodding sharply. His hands dropped away from Gavin’s face as he stepped resolutely up to the bed, shedding his cloak on the way and putting the crown on its designated pillow. Gavin watched him keenly as he followed slowly.

Something felt off.

He wrapped his arms around the king’s waist from behind, burying his face into the other’s neck and inhaling deeply. Ryan tensed at first, before relaxing into the embrace with a deep sigh. He turned in Gavin’s arms and let his hands rest on the blond’s shoulders. Gavin looked up, pressing their foreheads together.

“We can take it slow,” he whispered huskily and tightened his arms around the other as Ryan’s eyes avoided his. “I mean it. Let’s just… see where this takes us, yeah?”

Ryan coughed delicately, his face red. “Agreed,” he rasped. His hands wandered down over Gavin’s arms, fingers lingering only shortly over the scarf. Gavin turned his face to press light kisses along the king’s jaw, enjoying the slight scratch of his facial hair. Ryan started unlacing his tunic, movements hesitant. Gavin bit the skin just beneath the jawbone, causing the king’s breath to hitch.

With a satisfied grin, Gavin backed up a little, unwrapping his scarf and letting it drop next to Ryan’s crown. The king’s gaze followed him, and he grinned at the fool wryly at the presumptuous placement. Gavin shrugged unrepentantly, tugging his shirt over his head next.

He heard Ryan inhale sharply and glanced up at the other from beneath his lashes as he flung the top aside.

Ryan was staring at him, and Gavin fidgeted self-consciously, crossing and uncrossing his arms. He tried not to hunch in on himself.

“Something on my face?” he snapped, finally fed-up with the king’s silent assessment. Ryan’s eyes flicked up to meet his, before he averted his gaze and cleared his throat.

“You, uh,” he mumbled, waving a hand as if that explained everything. Gavin narrowed his eyes, but nothing else was forthcoming. Huffing, the blond decided to equal the playing field. He stepped up to the king, tugging on his shirt and ordered firmly, “Off.”

“Presumptuous little fool, aren’t you?” Ryan quirked a brow, his hands coming to rest on his hips, thumbing along the waistband. Gavin hummed, tugging on the laces of Ryan’s shirt. He looked up at the other from beneath his lashes, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Allow me,” he breathed huskily, pressing close, “...my king.”

Ryan sucked in a deep breath and held his gaze, gripping Gavin’s hips harder.

“Ryan,” he corrected gently, brushing their mouths together briefly. Gavin stilled in his grasp, eyes searching his for a tense moment. Finally, he nodded, lips easing into a smile.

“Ryan,” he murmured agreeably, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Then he returned to tugging insistently at the hem. The king laughed, raising his arms as Gavin helped him out of his shirt. Flinging the clothing in approximately the same direction he’d thrown his own, Gavin let his gaze wander over Ryan’s pecs and abs appreciatively.

Ryan’s hands trailed up from his hips over his stomach, nails scraping through his chest hair gently. Gavin hummed approvingly, his own hands tracing the scars and muscles of the king’s body. He caught the other’s eyes, tension sizzling between them, and they leaned forward at the same time, mouths meeting in a passionate kiss.

Wrapping his arms around the older man, Gavin pulled them both back in the direction of the bed. He bit Ryan’s lower lip playfully as he turned them around so the other’s back was to the bed, pushing forward until his knees hit the edge.

With a surprised shout, Ryan fell back onto the covers. Giggling, Gavin crawled on top of him, straddling his lap. Ryan blinked up at him, confused, then snorted as he realized what happened. He propped himself up on his elbows, quirking an eyebrow at the blond.

“Gotcha,” Gavin snickered, catching the king’s mouth in another kiss before he could reply. Instead, Ryan hummed against his lips, catching the lower one between his teeth carefully. He trailed a hand up Gavin’s side, fingers tracing along his ribs. The blond broke off their kiss, hands coming to rest on Ryan’s chest, and he pushed him back onto the bed gently.

Carefully, he rotated his hips, lower lip caught in his teeth. Ryan gasped, throwing his head back and hips thrusting up involuntarily. His hands grabbed Gavin’s hips again, steadying the younger man as he kept up the gyrating movements. The blond glanced up slyly, taking in the king’s dishevelled hair and half-lidded eyes with a primal satisfaction.

He lifted his arms and twisted his upper body, closing his eyes and throwing back his head as he pushed back down against Ryan, the motion close to one of his more… seductive dance routines. The sound of air escaping the king made him grin mischievously, the brush of his hardening interest against his cheeks kindling the fire in his own nether regions.

Gavin lowered himself slowly onto the king’s body, covering him almost completely with his own. Their erections brushed against each other, and he had to bite down a moan. Ryan’s fingers buried themselves in his hair once more almost desperately, and Gavin turned to take in his expression carefully.

His cheeks were red, his pupils blown wide with desire, and he licked his lips, staring at Gavin’s mouth. But there was also something tight in his shoulders, a nervousness in how his eyes flickered up to meet Gavin’s gaze that made the blond wonder. He let a hand trail down Ryan’s side as he settled on his other, taking his weight off the king.

Ryan’s free hand copied him, hesitating as it came to rest on his waistband, fingers tracing the line between skin and cloth. Gavin pressed a kiss to his neck, nibbling at the skin as he played with the strings lacing up the king’s breeches. He tugged on them and they came free easily at his touch. Beside him, Ryan stiffened.

“Alright?” Gavin murmured, licking up Ryan’s throat and carefully taking an earlobe between his lips. Ryan nodded, hand resting on Gavin’s laces hesitantly. The blond frowned, leaning over the king to get a better look at his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ryan’s eyes narrowed as he captured Gavin’s lips in an insistent kiss. At the same time, his fingers brushed over the fool’s hardness, causing him to gasp into the king’s mouth.

Ryan cupped his erection firmly, biting on his lower lip before breaking apart. Gavin sat up, wriggling out of his breeches and kicking them off the bed. He noticed the king hesitating again, his hands settling carefully further up his sides than before, even as his gaze travelled lower. He seemed almost shy. Gavin tilted his chin up and frowned at the king.

“No, really, is everything alright?” he inquired cautiously, brows furrowed. Something like guilt or nerves flitted over Ryan’s face, too fast to decipher. The king sat up, averting his eyes and clearing his throat several times.

“I… may have little to no experience in regards to… current circumstances,” he finally admitted, his voice hoarse.

“So you’ve never…?” Gavin asked, gesturing vaguely. Ryan blushed a dark red and shook his head.

“No. There hasn’t really been much… opportunity. Have you…?” He trailed off, imitating Gavin’s earlier gesture. The blond grinned.

“Well, I’ve certainly fooled around-”

He laughed as Ryan groaned, hiding his face against the jester’s shoulder. Patting the king’s shoulder, Gavin brushed a kiss against the other’s temple.

“Don’t worry, Ryan,” he tried to reassure the king, hands coming up to cup his face gently. “We’ll just go along with the flow. There’s a lot we can try, and we can stop at any time.”

Eyes still averted, the king nodded shyly. Gavin’s grin softened into a smile, tipping the other’s chin up.

“Hey,” he whispered, kissing him chastely. “Whatever you feel comfortable with, okay?”

 

* * *

 

Gavin kissed his way down his chest, and Ryan propped himself up on his elbows to watch the fool with hooded eyes. The fool took his time exploring him with his lips and hands, and Ryan couldn’t help arch into his touch. Gavin’s fingers slipped beneath his waistband, and Ryan’s breath caught, eyes widening as he stared at the blond between his legs.

Gavin’s tongue circled his bellybutton, before he slowly kissed along the trail of thin, dark hair vanishing under his breeches. He looked up with determined seriousness, catching Ryan’s eyes and quietly asking for permission to take them off as his skilled fingers circled around to the front, brushing barely an inch beneath his pants.

Ryan swallowed hard, nodding shortly. His skin was on fire where the fool touched him, a warm pool of desire in his loins that his own hand couldn’t recreate. As nervous as he was, Ryan was first and foremost a curious creature. He wanted to share this experience with Gavin- someone he’s come to trust in just a few days, and maybe it was rash, reckless even, but he’s never wanted anyone more than Ramsey’s fool. _His_ fool.

“Do you have any uh, fluids here to- um, ease the way?” Gavin mumbled, refusing to look at the king. His flush reached all the way down his chest. Fascinated, Ryan let his fingers trail along the edges, before the question caught up with him.

“I, uh, I don’t think so?” His brow furrowed as he tried to recall anything useful for their purposes. “I could call for a servant to bring us something appropriate…?”

Gavin was shaking his head furiously, laughing awkwardly.

“That’s not- no offense, my liege, but that would go horrifically with your image.”

Ryan gave him a chagrined look, and the blond’s amused grin softened into a fond smile.

“Next time,” he promised, “I will wait for you. On your bed, legs spread and slick fingers up my hole, preparing to take on your magnificence. I’ll be well wet and wanton for your touch.”

As he talked, Gavin gently stroked the king’s manhood, thumb teasing over the slit. Ryan groaned, closing his eyes as the words wove into an appetizing image before his inner eye. He swallowed hard as Gavin leaned down to lick up the length of his cock. The tongue circled around the head, and Ryan forced his eyes open to a slit, lifting his head to watch the fool between his legs.

The blond head bobbed down as heat encircled his cock. Ryan groaned, fingers twitching before gripping the sheets hard, unsure whether he was allowed to bury them in blond locks like he wanted. If he had enough self-control left to hold the wet warmth still as he bucked up. Considering his track record with Gavin, probably not, he mused self-deprecatingly.

His breath caught, and a moan wrought free from his throat, as the fool took him in deeper. His skin blazed with the fire of passion, prickling down to his toes and pooling in his loins. The next second, Gavin backed off, gagging. Worried, Ryan braced himself on an elbow, watching the blond get himself under control.

“Alright?” he asked quietly, and Gavin caught his gaze and smiled.

“Yeah,” Gavin nodded, lips quirking up and face flushed in embarrassment. “Tried to take on a little too much too fast, sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Ryan replied immediately, reaching down to stroke Gavin’s cheek tenderly. “You don’t have to- you know.”

Gavin laughed, crawling up and giving him an absolutely filthy kiss.

“I know,” he breathed into the space between their lips, before descending onto Ryan’s mouth again. Ryan let him, sinking back down into the sheets, dragging the fool down with him. He grabbed the blond’s behind in both hands, kneading the ample cheeks lightly. Gavin laughed breathlessly, breaking off their kiss to grin at the king.

He settled against Ryan’s side again, like he had before, one hand dancing over the king’s stomach. His fingers skimmed past Ryan’s hardness, massaging a spot just behind his balls. Heat rushed through his veins, jolting his hips upward with a startled groan. Gavin grinned smugly down at him, hand sliding up to encircle his length instead.

He pumped him a few times, experimentally, alternating between short and fast tugs and slow, hard strokes as he watched him avidly for any reaction. Ryan reached up, fingers snaking into blond locks and pulling him down into a hard kiss full of teeth. He thrust upwards, and Gavin thumbed his slit. Ryan moaned, feeling light-headed.

Gavin laughed at him good-naturedly, but his voice had taken a husky tone as well. He tugged at Ryan’s arm until the other lay on his side facing him. The blond pressed close, nipping at Ryan’s jaw, one hand firmly on the king’s hip as the other kept stroking his erection.

Before he could wonder what the other was planning, the blond lined up his own manhood with Ryan’s, surrounding them with the same hand. It was hard and dry, the precum and sweat not nearly enough to slick up Gavin’s hand as he set an easy pace, rubbing their cocks together and pumping his hand up and down. The spit had long since dried in the heat between them and-

It felt fucking amazing.

Ryan gasped, back arching to press closer to the blond, murmurs of encouragement falling easily from his lips. Gavin’s erection against his somehow felt even better than the other’s hand alone, and Ryan’s eyes fell close as teeth dragged down his throat, worrying at the skin above his collarbone gently.

The heat pooling in his groin flowed over, heat rushing all through his veins, causing his skin to prickle with sensation. Ryan moaned, long and drawn-out, as he bucked up desperately, cock twitching in Gavin’s hand. Spurts of fluid hit his stomach, and Ryan tugged on blond hair, blindly mouthing along Gavin’s cheek in his search for the other’s lips.

Gavin grunted, letting go of the king’s sensitive member and pushing the other onto the sheets, hips thrusting helplessly against Ryan’s thigh. He muffled a shout against Ryan’s neck, and the king let himself sink into the sheets without comment, panting harshly. After a moment, a warm weight settled carefully on top of him, a breathy laugh whispered against his cheek.

Ryan hummed in response, hands fumbling over Gavin’s back before one found its way back into his hair. He petted the blonde locks languidly, burying his face against the others shoulder. Gavin was murmuring something, the feeling of a cloth wiping the worst of their cum of his stomach distracting him for a short while.

Grumbling, he tightened his arm around Gavin’s waist, pulling the younger man up with him and then pulling the sheets over them. The fool was laughing at him again, but Ryan couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes just yet. Fingers carded through his hair, and he exhaled contently.

He didn’t know how much time had passed by the time he opened his eyes, but Gavin still lay by his side, skilled fingers dancing over his skin. Smiling softly, Ryan leaned in to brush their lips together. They kissed, slow and languid, with none of the hurried passion of before but no less nice for the lack.

“Good?” Gavin murmured against Ryan’s lips, thumb stroking over his cheek. The king huffed a laugh.

“Good,” he affirmed, nuzzling the blond’s cheek. Gavin hummed, mischief dancing in his green eyes.

“I’d better think of an appropriate favour for tomorrow’s games, then,” he mused, eyes wandering off to the side. Ryan followed his gaze to his crown sitting on its pillow next to the bed. He squeezed Gavin’s hip gently, turning him back to face him.

“You are of Geoff’s court,” Ryan pointed out, his face blank. “It would seem to follow that you’d want him to reach the crown first.”

Gavin hummed thoughtfully, head propped up on his hand, drawing senseless figures on the king’s chest.

“Perhaps,” he replied carefully, finally looking up to meet piercing blue eyes, “before everything that has happened, he would have- well. I’m done with him. However, should Michael win I am mostly sure I can convince him to help me out.”

He frowned pensively, brushing along the lines of Ryan’s collarbones and down his arms.

“I am… unsure how to ask King Ray should he win, but I’d like to think that Michael would put in a good word for me.”

“Don’t,” Ryan objected, shaking his head. He watched the patterns Gavin drew on his skin. “You shouldn’t involve Michael if you’re going to request aid from Ray. He’s jealous enough already, he might turn you down out of spite.”

“Jealous?” Gavin blinked up at the other, surprise etched clearly into his features. His hand stilled on the king’s shoulder.

“Of how you act around Michael,” Ryan explained softly, reaching out to grab his hand and intertwine their fingers. He thumbed over Gavin’s knuckles, as the other stared up at him with wide eyes. “He’s afraid of how easily Michael has taken to you.”

Gavin huffed. “Well, that makes no bloody sense. Guess I’ll have to hope he won’t snatch it then.”

Ryan hummed speculatively. “I doubt he’d turn you away if you pleaded with him personally. The Rose King is known for his soft heart, after all.”

“So tell him my sob story, basically?” Gavin quirked his eyebrows disbelievingly. Ryan shrugged. “Okay then.” He bit his lip, glancing at the king through his lashes. “And if you were to…”

“If I were to reach the crown first?” Ryan asked rhetorically, huffing a laugh. He tightened his arm around Gavin’s waist, drawing him in closer. “You don’t even have to ask.”

“You’ll help me?” Gavin’s eyes were wide and hopeful, and he looked much like a puppy right then. Ryan brought up their hands and kissed each knuckle, eyes never leaving Gavin’s.

“I promise,” he said softly, and Gavin squeezed his hand. Ryan smiled reassuringly, and Gavin grinned back tentatively. He leaned up to press his lips to Ryan’s in a chaste kiss, then settled down on the other’s chest, their entwined hands resting in front of his face.

“Thank you,” he murmured, glancing up slyly. “...my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think the point where I got fed up with relationship developement is very obvious. I wanted to get to the smut already, dammit (and Jos does way better developement than me anyway).
> 
> I think I might tackle a chapter 3 inspired Raychael strength kink fic next, whenever I get around to that.


End file.
